


practice makes perfect

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are by no means pros at this.</p><p>Fuck, they are not even good at the sex that isn’t drift-induced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



> talking with lovelyorbent in a different thread about amateur bdsm fics reminded me that i haven't crossposted [this drabble](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/126073451211/that-post-from-robs-twitter-where-his-backs-all) from tumblr. inspired by an anon message and rob k's twitter pic as seen [here](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/125625323271/chuck-hansen-feels-at-long-last-something-i) (because really, what else could anyone have expected out of this?)

They are by no means pros at this.

Fuck, they are not even good at the sex that isn’t drift-induced, heavy with a hangover that has nothing to do with the watered down alcohol the PPDC passes for whiskey. This is not the first time Herc is rendered speechless when Chuck asks without actual words. With them though, this is hardly new. The gear Chuck lays out is louder than anything he could say, let alone ask for. 

Herc takes a moment.

It feels like ten to Chuck.

When they spend their days inside of each other’s head more often than out, it leaves a lot of grey in what should be black and white. And in the bedroom, their entire quarters, there is no difference even when they are finally out of the Conn-Pod. Herc is not unwilling even when he has doubts. And his doubts feel engulfing especially now.

This is not what he imagines to be saying to his son out of all the things he could.

“I’m not a sadist, kid.”

And Chuck figures he isn’t a masochist, not entirely, not even when he enjoys the sharp sting to every counter his dad lands on him when the two of them are in the Kwoon. But he has an inkling in his head that maybe this can help. Like all fathers and sons are, the two of them are alike in all the worst ways. Their circumstances hardly help.

This might.

“I don’t know what I am.”

Herc is not a sweet man and Chuck does not take to kindness well. But Herc is still his father and it will always stand that Chuck is his son before anything else.

“Well, you can clear the table because I’m not doing anything until I know _something_.” Herc makes a vague gesture to the clutter of leather and silver and he isn’t entirely sure what he is asking for here.

(It might be time.)

They don’t make it into a routine. 

But there are some days that leaves Chuck wanting. And there might be a little bit of need in there when he finally decides to ask for exactly that in the night.

The sea is dead, and the blue gets into the air. Herc finds very little in the world to describe as pretty. But these marks he makes, over that pale expanse of skin, lying flushed against those freckled shoulders, are most definitely one. His boy is very pretty, and he doesn’t need words to say that when he is already leaning over to press his mouth to each line he makes for him.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
